


Tomco 2 Chapter 7

by NoMoreTurtles



Series: Tomco 2 [7]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Double Date, F/M, M/M, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreTurtles/pseuds/NoMoreTurtles
Summary: After an eventful morning for Star and Marco, Marco returns home to find Tom and Janna drunk.





	Tomco 2 Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

> Longest Chapter

Prologue:

Marco grabs his bag and heads out the door with Star. “You going to be fine here alone?” Looking back at Tom. “I haven’t left you here alone before.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m not a baby. You two have a good day at school.” Pushing them out the door. “Your parents aren’t going to be home for a few days right? I’ll hold down the fort.” Giving a half salute.

“Okay. Don’t burn down the place while we’re gone. Okay?” A soft stern look on his face.

“Byeeee Tom!” Star waves. They exit the house and walk to school. “Marco. I need your help with something.” Suddenly serious.

“What’s up?” Stopping alongside her. “Star?”

Biting her knuckles. “I want to ask out Oskar. You’ve been with Tom long enough to maybe know how to ask someone out right?” Her eyes darting around.

“Star.” Laughing. “Tom and I started dating because of things out of our control, I don’t know how to ask someone out either.” Patting her on the back. “Just do what you did with Tom but with Oskar. Can you do that?”

“I met Tom at the silver bell ball years ago. We were the “stars of the show” it’s not like I can just ask him to dance out of the blue.” She protests. “Besides, even if I could do that Tom and I are magical people so our natural essences intertwined. We had a literal spark. Oskar and I can’t have that.”

Marco thinks for a moment. “Why not just ask him?”

Grabbing him by the hoodie. “Are you insane? That could go so wrong.” Shuttering. “What if we can’t be friends after that? What if he thinks I’m crazy?”

“Star, you are crazy. That’s what’s cool about you. He already likes you as a friend, my advice won’t matter if you keep building yourself up to fail. You better figure out what you’re going to say fast, he’s coming this way.” Pointing to the long haired boy with the keytar on his back. Without even thinking Star dives into the trash can beside them. “Hey Oskar. How’s it going?” Marco says smoothly, leaning over the bin.

“Good. My car broke down though.” His cool collected demeanor never faltering. “Hey. How’s Star? I haven’t spoken to her in awhile.”

Looking into the trash then back to him. “She’s been feeling a little like garbage. Maybe you should talk to her after class today. She’d love to talk to you.” Flashing a thumbs up.

“Totally, well see ya later.” Patting him on the chest awkwardly.

As Oskar turns the corner Marco looks back in the trash “He’s gone.”

Star shoots out of the can screaming at him. “How could you do that?” Staring intensely at him. “He should talk to me? I’m feeling a little like garbage? I bet you’re really proud of that. aren’t you?” Clearly livid.

“Maybe a little.” Giggling under his breath. “You wanted to spend more time with him, I just gave him a little push.” Shrugging nonchalantly.

“Marco! This is not how I wanted it to go down!” Her eyes wide with anger. “I wanted to do it myself!”

“Then why did you hide in a dirty trash can?”

“Never mind that. Now what am I supposed to do?” Pacing about frantically.

Marco goes to console her “ask him out. He’ll say yes. Did you hear how quickly he changed the subject from his car to asking how you were doing? He’s interested.”

She stops pacing “are you sure?” A mist in her eyes.

“Yes! I’m positive. Let’s get to class and after you can ask him yourself.” He walks her slowly to class. Several hours pass until lunch. 

When the bell finally rings Star bolts out of her seat and out the window. She darts to oscar’s car parked indefinitely in the school parking lot. “Hey Oskar!” She shouts too loud. Oskar falls off the roof of the vehicle. “Oh my gosh! Are you okay?” Leaning over him.

Rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah, sorry I must’ve fallen asleep. How are you?”

She gives him a hand getting up “I’m good.” Now on eye level. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Me too!” He interupts. “Do you want to get dinner sometime?” Star starts squealing loudly. “Is that a yes?” earmuffing his ears.

“Yes!” She tackles him with a hug knocking them both over. “Oops. Sorry! I’m just excited! When were you thinking?”  
“Saturday? We could go to the roller rink and get some dinner.”

“Absolutely!” An idea pops into her head. “Can I invite Marco and his boyfriend? Make it a double date!” She asks.

“If they’re down for that I have no problem. Who’s his boyfriend?” Pulling them both up.

“My ex, Tom. They’ve been together for a while now.” She explains getting her footing straight.

“Cool.”

 

Part 1:

Marco gets home alone as Star is spending time with Oskar. “I’m home!” Before he has time to react Tom runs up and hugs him tightly. “Hey there, sailor! What’s gotten into you?” He can hear faint laughter. “Hey, you okay?” He looks to the couch and sees Janna with a large bottle of tequila. “Janna? What are you doing here?”

“Hey dude.” Her words garbled and slurred. She’s clearly drunk off her ass. “Tom and I hung out today, I brought over the booze.” Her eyes are sunken in. The bottle is more than half empty.

“Tom are you drunk?” Pushing the dizzy demon in front of him. “You are!”

“Nah! I’m good. I had like 3 drinks.” Unable to effectively lie.

He considers kicking Janna out but thinks it better to keep her here until she’s sober. “Alright. Let’s get you two some water.” He sits him down and goes to get two large cups of cold water. “If you can, I want one of you to explain what happened today.” Handing them both the cups. Janna starts to pour more booze in the cup. “Janna no!” Yanking the bottle from her.

“Hey man! What’s your deal?” Janna yells. “We didn’t even have that much. Only 3 shots each.” Janna clearly has more experienced in drunken lying. Marco points to the bottle, showing how much is gone. “It was half empty when I brought it over. Lighten up!”

“Tom. Is that true?” He looks to his boyfriend to see him half asleep. “Tom!” He gives him a light slap on the face.

“Huh?” He croaks out before puking on the carpet. “I’m sorry…” He says then passes out.

“Weak! Learn to hold your drinks. Baby.” Janna points and laughs. “Well now that party pooper is out cold, whatya say Marco? Wanna get weeeeeiiiiird?” She leans forward, right up in his face.

He smells the liquor on her breath and winces. “Janna you’re drunk. I’ll take “party pooper” upstairs. Why don’t you lay down for a while and take a nap.” He puts Tom around his shoulder and drags him up the stairs to his bedroom. He lays him on his side so he doesn’t choke and places a trash can next to him. As he reaches the bottom of the stairs he sees Janna passed out on the couch, her bottle leaking all over the floor. He flips open his phone “Star, I’m gonna need you to get a new rug on your way home. We’ve got a mess to clean up.”

“Why? Did Tom set the old one on fire?” She jokes.

“No, but there is a ton of vomit and tequila on the ground. Janna stopped by.” He groans.

“Oh no. Okay, I’ll be right there.” Muffled voices come over the line. “Can Oskar come?”

“Sure. The more the merrier.” He says begrudgingly. “Have him bring some cleaner, I know he has some in his mess of a car.” The phone clicks off and Marco looks back at Janna who’s now conscious. She’s sizing him up. “Go back to sleep Janna.” He storms back to his bedroom to keep an eye on Tom.

 

“Marco! We’re here!” Star calls up the stairs. “I got a few rugs and Oskar brought stain remover.”

“Who’s there!?” Janna kicks up ready to throw down. “Star? Oh. Sorry.” Grabbing her head wincing. “Fuck me! Hangover.” After stumbling for a minute she runs to the kitchen sink and pukes.

“Marco! You’re gonna need to clean the sink too. Janna threw up!” Marco comes down the stairs with a disheveled, angry demon. “Wow, Tom. I didn’t know you drank.”

“He doesn’t. This was his first time.” Marco is clearly sick of the whole situation. “Thanks to Janna he’s probably not going to drink again for a long time.”

“What do you mean?”

“Janna peer pressured him hard.” He begins to explain. “Janna showed up to the house not knowing Tom was here. Apparently she does this a lot, to drink unnoticed.” He helps Tom sit down at the bar in the kitchen. “According to Tom, Janna broke in and he almost melted her face off but Janna kicked him in his. They had a guffaw over it until they eventually settled down. Janna explained herself and offered Tom a drink. Initially he declined- LIKE A GOOD BOY!-” He yells at him. “But after some persuasion he downed a double shot. Then another. Eventually they’d had three quarters of a bottle between them.”

“Holy cow.” Star interjects.

“It gets better. Janna had two single shots. No more. It was Tom who had too much.”

“I object!” Janna says over the running sink. “I had one and a half shots!”

Scowling at the back of her head, Marco continues. “Thank you Janna. Anyway, things got out of hand very fast and by the time I arrived they’d almost left the house to “run this town” as they put it.” He hands Tom an ice pack. “This guy only kept going because he thinks everything is a challenge. He wanted to beat her.”

“In my defense-” Tom starts

“Don’t. I’m disappointed enough already.” Blunt. “Janna, I think it’s time for you to leave.” He grabs her by the hood and escorts her out. “I’ll see you later.”

“Hold up! I need my hat.” She points to the soaked beanie on the coffee table. “I’ll get it cleaned. Just hand it to me.” Marco grabs the hat with two fingers, avoiding touching it for very long he tosses it to her. “Later skaters.” Slamming the door as she leaves.

“Ow!” Tom flinches, cupping his ears. “Why do I have such a headache?”

“It’s called a hangover buddy, it’s the consequence for drinking like a pirate.” Marco rubs his back lightly. “Are you going to be okay? I hate to do this but if you’re sober now I’d like you to head home. I can’t talk to you right now.” His voice choking back tears.

“Yeah, I’m sorry Marco.” He leans in for a kiss but Marco turns away.

“Wash your fangs first. I’ll talk to you later.” Tom nods and heads home. “Thanks guys, I really appreciate the help.”

“No problem man.” Oskar pipes up. “So that was Tom, right?”

“Yes, regrettably.” They work for an hour and a half to get everything clean. After the job is done Oscar decides to leave. “See you Oskar. Thanks again.” Waving him out. “So?” Turning to Star.

“So what?” Confused. “Oh! He asked me out! For saturday!” Excited by the thought.

“Really? Wow that’s awesome, I’m happy for you!”

“Yeah… I did ask if we could double date with you and Tom but based on today I take it you don’t want to go out with him for a while. Sorry.” Scratching the back of her neck.

“I’ll ask him if he wants to. I’m not mad at him, barely disappointed. I’m more mad at Janna for doing this.” Furrowing his brow deeply. “I’ll be back in a while, I have to do something.” Abruptly he walks out.

 

Part 2:

Marco quickly catches up with Janna. “Hey!” He calls. Janna turns to him slowly, she’s wearing dark sunglasses and clearly has a severe hangover. “What the hell? You can’t just break into my house when you want!” He starts to yell.

“Tell me something, Diaz.” She says in a whisper. “If you didn’t know would you care?” She says proud, as if she’s got his hands tied.

“That’s not the point. You can’t just do whatever you want and get away with it!”

“Hasn’t stopped me before. It’s only a problem if I get caught, otherwise it’s just between me, myself and I.” She’s confident in her defense.

“Fine! Whatever. Break into people’s homes and drink your guts out, which is both illegal by the way. Just don’t drag my boyfriend into it. He may be a demon but he’s still a kid like us.” Tears bubbling under his eyes.

“Jeez, you really love him don’t you?” Her voice raising. “Did it ever occur to you that maybe he’s not infallible here?”

“What are you talking about? You pressured him into it. You’re to blame for this!” He’s making a scene.

“I didn’t make him do anything. I know drinking is stupid, I keep it to myself because I don’t care what happens to me. He asked to do it, flat out said “I bet I can drink more than you”. He Challenged me!” Tearing the shades off her face. “I don’t force people to do anything.” Tears in her eyes.

“But you steal their stuff and threaten them? Yeah, you’re a real saint Gertrude.” A small crowd forms around them. “Wanna do this somewhere else?” He suggests.

“Lead the way, your highness.” She mockingly bows. He takes them to a small alley behind the theater. “I’m telling you right now. I tried to talk him out of it. He’s the bad guy here.” Before she can keep talking Marco punches the wall behind her. “Hey! Don’t blame me because your boy toy can’t control himself! I’m innocent here!” She screams.

“Shut up Janna!” His face red with anger, bitter tears streaming down his cheeks. Janna, out of nowhere punches him across the face. “What the hell!?” Winded.

“Why don’t you get your facts straight before you go about threatening people! At least when I do it it’s out of boredom not anger!” She puts her shades back on and walks away, leaving Marco to catch his breath on the ground.

Before long a familiar voice calls out. “Marco?” It’s Brantley. “Are you okay?” He comes running over to see Marco with a bloody nose. “Bad day?” Helping him up.

“Nothing serious. Just a fight. Thanks Sensei.” He tries to walk off but Brantley stops in front of him. “What?”

“You know my rules. Don’t fight unless necessary.” Marco just rolls his eyes. “I’m your Sensei, Marco. You can talk to me about these things.”

“I’m fine. See you later.” Pushing past him.

“Remember that every fight stems from emotion!” He calls. After getting a distance away “Thank goodness, I don’t know how to deal with teenage problems.”

 

Marco stands in front of Star’s mirror. “Call Tom.” The mirror rings for a minute then a sad looking Tom appears on the screen. “How are you feeling? Still hungover?”

“Look at me, I’m perfectly fine.” Giving a half hearted thumbs up. Opening his eyes a little more seeing the bandage on Marco’s face. “What happened?” Pointing to his face.

Panicking. “I fell. I slipped on your vomit mess.”

“Ah, jeez. I’m sorry Marco. I’ll pay for the new carpet and anything else I messed up.” Genuinely guilty. “Let me make this up to you. Let’s have a date night?”

“Actually that’s why I called. Wanna go on a double date with Star and Oskar on Saturday? It’s a little short notice but Star is really excited. Think you’re up for it?”

“Yes! That’s great! Where at?” his excitement overshadowing his migraine.

“Saturday, Echo Creek roller rink. Seven. Is that good for you?” Listing off the details.

“Yeah! I’ll be there. I’m looking forward to it, I’ve never been roller skating. Sounds fun!” 

“Great to hear. I’ve still got some cleaning to do” he lies. “I’ll text you later. Okay?” Tom agrees and the call ends. “Star, Tom is on for saturday! Get the reservations ready!” He yells to the bathroom.

“Okay!” She yells from the shower. “I’ll tell Oskar in a bit!”

 

Part 3:

 

The four teens arrive at the roller rink mid-day and rent their skates. Tom is hesitant to put his on. “I don’t know how to skate.” Looking up at his partner. “Can you help me?”

“Of course.” Smiling warmly. He helps the demon put on his skates and helps him up. Tom almost falls over. “Easy, I got you.” Holding him up he leads them to the skating floor. “Ready?”

“No. I can’t” His legs are shaking quickly and his balance is weak. “Take me back.” Marco walks him to the nearest seat. Tom rips off his skates and tosses them on the ground. “I can’t do this.” He returns his skates and gets his boots back. “I’m sorry.” He says sitting down in front of the rental desk.

“It’s okay. We don’t have to skate.” Sliding down slowly next to him, he still has his skates on. Tom lays his head on his shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“Go have fun. I don’t want to ruin your good time.” He says pointing to the skates on Marco’s feet. “I’ll just chill out at the food bar. Have fun with Star and her date.” 

“Are you sure? We can just talk for awhile, I want you to have fun too.” Concerned. Tom nods. “Okay. I’ll check on you in a bit.” Tom leans in and kisses him a little aggressively. “Woah. That was… nice?” Unsure. Tom doesn’t hold back he goes right back in and kisses him, this time more forcefully. “Hey, calm down buddy.” Marco only calls him that when he’s upset.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” He backs away. “I’ll just sit over here.”

“Yeah.” He gets up and starts to skate with Star and Oskar. “Hey Star. I think Tom is getting a little too… forward.” He whispers to Star.

“Oh? Why not tell him?” She advises.

“I don’t want to make him feel bad. I don’t want to push him away.” He explains. “If he keeps it up I’ll tell him. Thanks.”

Meanwhile Tom is sulking in the food bar. Out of nowhere Rafael comes up with Angie. “Thomas!” Rafael sits next to him. “How are you my boy?” Wrapping his arm around him.

“Oh! Hello Mr. Diaz. I’m good.” Barely hiding his sadness. “How are you?”

“I’m good. Look at me.” He demands. “Tell me the truth, are you okay?” Tom looks at him with a small tear in his eye.

“I’m not lying, I’m fine.” Clearly lying.

“Tell the truth Tom.” Angie says. “We can tell when someone is lying.”

“I’m fine!” He shouts, his eyes glowing red a bit. Calming down. “Sorry, I’m fine. No need to worry. What are you guys doing here anyway?” Changing the subject as fast as possible.

“Oh, Angie and I come here once a month!” He screams.

“Really? That’s really sweet. Tradition is good.”

“What about you? Are you here alone?” Angie asks.

“No. I’m here with Marco, Star and her new boyfriend.” Pointing to the rink where the three are skating.

Marco sees them, waves and skates over. “Hey guys. Is it that time of the month already? Awesome!”

“Thomas, why aren’t you out there with Marco?”

“This baby was too scared to get out here with me.” Marco pipes up. “He was too shaky to even stand in the skates.” Teasing.

“I was not scared. I’ve just never skated before. I’m nervous.” He corrects. “If I had more practice I’d be running circles around you.” Boasting.

“Sure, Tom. Sure you would. I’m gonna go back. See you out there Mom and Dad. Tom your rental is still good if you can grow a pair.” Blowing a kiss.

“I see, Tom. So are you going to get skates and get out there?” Angie inquires.

“Maybe. I’ll think about it. Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom.” Rafael gets up and lets Tom get out of the booth. He gets into the men’s room and splashes water on his face. “Ok Lucitor, you are the prince of the underworld. Eventual ruler of hell. You are expected to harness your ability to conjure fire with no effort. You can handle a little bit of balance issues, easy.” He gets pumped up and walks out of the bathroom with a confident stride over to the rental desk demanding his skates back. The lady at the counter doesn’t even look up from her book and points to the skates she had yet to put away. Tom grabs them, slides them on, laces them up and does his best to get up and out onto the floor. He struggles and almost falls over a few times but eventually makes it over to the other side of the ring where Marco has stopped for a breath. “Marco! I did it!” Stumbling over to him.

“Awesome! I’m proud of you.” Helping him maintain his footing. “Here.” Grabbing his hand and leading him. “Let’s just cruise, nothing crazy.” They start to glide across the floor over to Star. “Hey, look who’s in skates!” Calling over to her.

“Tom! Nice! I’m proud of you.” Looking to the distance.

“Where’s oskar?” Tom asks.

“On the phone. His car got ticketed. He’s getting it towed to the shop so he can drive it again.” Pointing to the entrance where he’s taking the call.

“Oh crap. Where was it?” Tom asks.

“It was parked at the school… in a handicapped space.” She blushes. “To be fair, it was there for two weeks so the cops should’ve been on that sooner.” Twirling her hair.

“Oh, still into bad boys are you?” Tom jokes. “I guess things never change.” She scowled at him. “Sorry. Bad joke.”

“It’s fine. You’re kinda right. He’s a bit of a punk.” Biting her wand.

“I know that look.” He chuckles. “Someone really likes him.”

She stands tall. “Maybe I do. What of it?” Pointing her wand at him.

“Nothing of it. I’m glad.” Half smiling.

“Me too. You don’t know this Tom but when Star had her hormonal rampage, Oscar was her primary target. She went boy crazy.” Her scowl turning to Marco now. “What? It’s true! You became a lilac harbinger of love and death.” He’s confident.

“Whatever. You cried like a little baby when you thought I’d flown away forever.” 

 

“How did you know that? You weren’t there for that!” Blushing hard.

“Janna told me. She saw everything.” Grinning coyly.

“Alright ladies. Stop the cat fight or someone will have to seperate you.” Tom standing between them.

“Hey, Tom you’re skating. Nice.” Oskar comes back skating in like a pro. “Wanna dance?” clutching Star’s hand and spinning her around. “It’s not my kind of music but I could jive to this.”

Giggling loudly and blushing deeply “yes I would. Thank you.” They skate off to the center of the ring to dance leaving the boys behind.

“What about you, Marco.”

“What about me?” Confused.

“Wanna dance?” Tom thrusting their hands up, imitating Oscar. “You haven’t seen it but I am quite the dancer.” His confidence beaming.

“Yes!” Marco, without hesitation grabs Tom’s hand and gently leads them close to the center where Star and Oskar are dancing happily. A bouncy swing song plays in the background. Suddenly Tom bursts with confidence and begins to move wildly in tune with the music. The two swing and shake until the song ends. “That… Was awesome.” Marco says short of breath. “Where on earth did those moves come from?”

“Marco. Didn’t you know that I’m one of the best dancers at the silver bell ball?” He says proudly. “Star and I always dazzled the families. I might not be good at skating but I can dance.” As he says this he stumbles about, close to falling over.

“Well it really was a blast. I think Star is having more fun than us though.” Pointing over to her with stars in her eyes as Oskar gets himself a drink of water.

“I’m glad but your enjoyment is my priority, Marco.” Getting his attention Tom continues. “If you’re having fun then I’m happy.” Holding Marco’s hand he goes in for a hug.

Returning the hug, Marco whispers “thank you, Tom. Thank you so much.” 

They hold for a moment until a disgruntled employee comes in to seperate them. “Guys. That’s real sweet and all but we’re closing. Please return your-” Before he can finish Tom gives him a demonic look. The employee calmly returns to his sweeping.

“Just a little longer.”


End file.
